Up to now, in certain areas of display technology, in particular, flexible displays, an electrophoretic electro-optical medium is commonly used.
However, the electrophoretic electro-optical medium is subject to a number of restrictions. The medium has a relatively slow pixel response that makes video display challenging and has a relatively low brightness compared to paper.
Displays based on the electrowetting electro-optical medium may remedy at least some of the restrictions mentioned above. A particular variant using this principle is e.g. described in publication WO2004068208. This variant has a height dimension that is relatively large compared to liquid crystal or electrophoretic displays which hinders the use in flexible displays.